


revelation

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Degradation, I wrote this out of spite, Oral Sex, Other, Slight Cum Inflation, Tentacle Sex, consensual :), gay cringe compilation, i didn’t proofread, it’s 3 am i have class in the morning. die, monsterfucker rights, sex in front of a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What do you do when you discover your longtime boyfriend is actually an alien posing as one of your own?You get some hot alien action, of course.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Purple/Green (Among Us), male character/nonbinary character
Comments: 97
Kudos: 2003
Collections: Anonymous





	revelation

**Author's Note:**

> there’s already a decent amount of horny crewmate/impostor fics but they’re all rapey -_____- so here’s one where both parties are very into it even if one of them is a horrible alien monster

Purple saw it. 

They were the quiet type, easily unnoticed, too much of a doormat to speak up for themself. Their very presence in a room seemed to be quiet; attention diverted itself away from them. 

And so they saw it. They saw their favorite crewmate Green, the one they trusted, their  _ boyfriend _ , stab Pink and then slink into the vents as an amorphous blob like nobody’s business. 

“Holy shit,” they murmured. Pink’s corpse looked pathetically small on the ground and yet it seemed to loom over them somehow. 

They could report it. They should report it. Pink’s blood seeped into the floor of the navigation room. 

Purple pursed their lips together. 

“Green?” they croaked.

They saw something green move behind the slots of the vent, and against their better judgement, walked towards it. 

“Green,” they repeated. “Babe?” They tapped the toe of their space boot on the metal of the vent. Clang clang clang. 

“...I won’t tell,” they said quietly. 

Someone — some _ thing _ , really — nudged the vent open from the inside. Purple drew their leg back and instinctively hopped backwards, and watched in… horror… fascination, more like it, as a green  _ thing _ assembled itself from the goop pulling itself out of the vent and slid the cover back on with no effort. 

Green stood before them. He looked normal. Very normal. 

“I swear I won’t tell,” Purple repeated, their voice wavering. 

Green took languid steps towards his partner — could they still consider themself that, or was their whole relationship part of the disguise, too? Purple really didn’t wanna think about it — and steadied himself in front of them. Any closer and Purple would have probably backed right up into the wall. 

Not that they were scared of him, or anything. 

“Of course you’re gonna tell,” Green said. It was the first of his voice that Purple had heard all day. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because I love you.” It came out before they could think about what they were saying. 

Green seemed… startled. “ _ Still?”  _

Purple nodded. Of course they still loved him. In fact, they hated to admit it, but they’d always been the type to fantasize about fictional killers and aliens and “yandere” types. But this was reality, of course, and it’s not like Green was going to pull them into a dance and sing about his evil plans in a sexy buttery voice like the Broadway villains Purple spent their young adulthood drooling over. This was a real, actual threat to their crew and their life, and not the sequined showstopper kind. 

Still, though. 

Purple didn’t want to ask if he still loved them back, because they were afraid of the answer. 

Green looked at Pink’s body and then back at Purple, as if to confirm to himself that they really did see that. Not that it was possible to miss the hot pink spacesuit with red leaking out of a stab wound in the back, but Purple was acting like they’d missed it. Or maybe they were acting like they’d seen it and they didn’t mind. 

“I love you and I’m not gonna tell,” Purple repeated, mentally begging Green to say something. “S-scout’s honor.” 

Green chuckled, his voice distorted and grainy through the receiver. “You’re too sweet for your own good, doll,” he said. Even with his face obscured by the opaque glass of the helmet, Purple could hear the grin in his voice. 

Even with this startling reveal about who and what Green was, he was still Purple’s Green, wasn’t he? They could still be honest with him, couldn’t they? No harm in chancing it. 

“Oh, I just. You. This. I. All this is so new. You’re. Um. You know.” Classic Purple, going into stilted incoherent sentences when they were nervous. 

“Yeeees?” Green prompted so sweetly. 

A nervous laugh tumbled out from Purple’s lips. “You know me, babe. You know I. The. E-evil hot.” 

“Now who said I was evil?” Green purred, taking a few more steps towards Purple. Their adrenaline spiked as they backed up until their suit smushed against the wall. 

“Though I can’t argue with the hot part….” he continued as he put his hands against the wall, effectively pinning Purple in place. They squeaked. 

“Oh, this. This is definitely. Hot.” 

“I’ve always loved how your voice gets all high when I do this to you,” Green breathed. 

“This… this is completely different, th-though,” Purple said. “But I mean!! I!! I’m, like, twice as into it.” 

“What,  _ really _ ? God, you’re a freak. I love it.” Even through the thick padding of the suit, Purple  _ felt  _ that hand ghost against their thigh. “You gonna mind?” 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Green, not at all. Go ahead.” Purple had officially reached the point of their lust outweighing their reason. They felt Green fumbling with their zippers. 

“As you wish,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. Purple was thankful for their helmet, because if Green saw how red in the face they were they’d have died of embarrassment (and what would Green do then? Him, alone, with two bodies in the room…. kinda sus.) 

Green unzipped Purple’s suit and buried his hand inside. They gasped at the texture of the glove on the skin of their stomach. Green chuckled.

“I’m gonna blow your fuckin’ mind,” Green whispered. “You’re gonna love this, you fucking freak.” The two had gone over what was good for dirty talk in the past, and degradation was always high on Purple’s “good” list. Everything felt so amplified with this aspect of realness mixed in, and they loved it. 

He undid more and more of their suit, and eventually Purple found themself nude from the torso down, Green kneeling between their legs. 

Purple couldn’t help it. They eased Green’s helmet off. 

He looked normal. Too normal. He was the same Green that slept in the same quarters as Purple and gave them sweet little kisses all over their face when nobody else was looking. He had that same mint green hair that Purple loved to play with because it was so soft and those same emerald eyes that they got lost in every day. 

So this was looking into the face of a monster. 

He grinned up at his lover and revealed a row of jagged teeth that were most certainly not normal. It didn’t bother them to see it. It only made their heart race faster.

Green’s eyes fell from Purple’s face to finer parts that were right in front of him. 

“Wet already? I can  _ see  _ it.” He licked his lips with a tongue that was just a little too long. Purple whimpered. “Please.” 

And so, without a word, his face was buried between their legs and it was fucking heaven. 

Purple let out a surprised, soft moan at the sudden contact. Green wasted no time, putting sloppy kisses all over the entrance before snaking that long tongue of his up there. And  _ holy shit _ . The way that fucking tongue writhed inside of Purple was downright sinful. 

“You — oh  _ god, fuck  _ — shoulda told me you were an impostor before,” Purple panted with a weak grin. “Just for this. Holy shit, Green. Holy —  _ ohhh god yes.”  _

Gloved hands with claws sticking out of the fingertips dug into Purple’s thighs and pulled their hips closer to Green’s face. 

Purple was in heaven. Green’s mouth was hot against them and his godforsaken tongue was the best thing they’d ever felt. Pointed teeth teased at their skin and it thrilled them. They were in heaven and they didn’t want it to ever stop.

And then suddenly it stopped. 

“Oh,  _ come on, _ ” Purple whined. Green laughed, and this time they could see his cocky smile. “Still a brat, I see,” Green said. 

“But don’t worry,” he said as he stood up. “You’re in for a treat.” 

Purple realized what he meant soon enough, and frankly they were excited. They cast their helmet aside and watched with bright eyes as Green undid his own suit. 

Where his equipment was usually seated, though, was an alien appendage of some sort. Tentacle, maybe? Purple didn’t see any suction cups or anything. In any case it looked slimy and writhy and Purple wanted it in them. 

Green got all up close to Purple, putting himself against them and the wall, and teased at their entrance. Each little flick jumped through Purple’s whole body. 

“Oh, fuck, please,” they said. “I’m already sensitive. Please.” 

Green smirked. “Well, since you said please…” and suddenly it was buried inside them. Purple screamed. Green clamped a hand over their mouth. 

He started to move, and Purple was on cloud nine. It was so slimy and squelchy and it twisted around inside them like it owned the place and it definitely  _ felt  _ like a tentacle. Purple wrapped their arms around Green and held back moans and honest-to-God  _ sobs  _ of pure pleasure. It was so thick and it filled them in all the right ways. They needed more like their life depended on it. They couldn’t think. 

Green gradually sped up. Every time Purple felt like they were at the absolute height of their pleasure, it got better. As he got faster and rougher and the… tentacle, yes, it was a tentacle — got bigger, Purple felt less and less personhood and more like being a toy. A fucking fleshlight. A fleshlight for a murderous alien that infiltrated their crew and their heart and now their body. And they loved it more than anything. They begged for more and more like a mantra. It was the only words they could form and they were sure as hell gonna hold onto it. 

Green’s breath was getting ragged and that just turned Purple on more. “God,” he groaned. “I’m, shit, I’m close.” 

“Me too,” Purple managed to reply. 

He was pounding into them at a pace that was practically unfair now. Maybe it was a literal inhumanly fast pace, actually. 

“I want you to cum in me,” Purple moaned. “Please, I need it, I need you to use me, please…”

“Good toy,” he growled. “You’re so good for me, Purple. You know that? You know you’re the most obedient toy I could ask for?” In response they moaned and wrapped their arms around him tighter. 

“Oh, god, I-I-I’m gonna cum,” Purple said. Green sped up, and  _ finally  _ Purple felt themself come undone. Their orgasm was powerful. Long, intense.

But Green didn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop until he came, too, and Purple knew that and loved it. They loved the feeling of being at his mercy, which they so literally were in every sense of the word. He could have killed them if he wanted to. That thought only excited them more, even against the overstimulating feeling of Green thrusting into them while they felt so raw and done. 

That’s when Green came. He let out a  _ beautiful  _ noise and grabbed onto Purple,  _ something  _ spurting out of the tentacle and straight into Purple, something that came in copious amounts, to the point where their stomach looked just a touch rounder than it had. They felt warm inside.

“Holy fucking shit,” they panted. Green removed himself and redressed himself while Purple did the same. They would love to bask in the afterglow forever or at least for a few minutes, but they were lucky as all fuck that nobody walked in on them, and every minute that passed by was another roll of the dice. 

“Well,” Purple breathed. “I  _ promise  _ I won’t tell. ‘Cause if we eject you I’ll never get  _ that  _ again.” 

—-

“purp kinda sus they were in nav and didnt report”

“i was getting it. leave me alone”

“can vouch for purple they were indeed getting it. i was giving it”

“for the love of god green shut up about your sex lives. who we voting” 

“skip?”

**Author's Note:**

> edit 1: hehe 69 kudos. in honor of this special occasion i’m fixing two typos i caught earlier  
> edit 2: over 100 kudos and it hasn’t even been 24 hours whats wrong with you people  
> edit 3: ok in what was probably a smart move i fell asleep before 3am today so i don’t know what happened 24 hours in but i wake up in the morning to over 200 kudos. we are all fucking horny  
> edit 4: 300 kudos?? in two days?? ik i hit a sweet spot like super popular fandom ofc thisll get a lot of traction but still this is crazy. i see yall want more but idk if i should have Reality Ensue with purple being like “oh crap” or if the sex adventures should continue. maybe a bit of both. who knows  
> edit 5: sorry for the ungodly amnt of edits but we just hit 420 kudos babyyy. i have a couple concepts of part 2s in the works let’s see which one sticks  
> edit 6 it’s been a while: i don’t think i’m gonna expand upon this fic but if i wrote sexy fics 4 other fandoms would yall be interested? i have smth in the works right now and i think i’m gonna post it anon again  
> edit 7: HI KINGS. if you want more of my smut, if you like strip chess, if you like asshole men, ummm... 👉👈 https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816133 i have problems i think


End file.
